The Secret Codes
by PromisedAngel
Summary: After season two. Xana returns to Kadic by transforming itself into a boy around the age of his enemies. But another new student is now at Kadic besides him, who is Amy? How does she know about Lyoko? What are these Secret Codes she speaks of?
1. Chapter 1

This story was the first I ever wrote, its original form is long gone from the Code Lyoko Forums so I thought it was time to edit and enhance this story and put it on Fan Fiction.

I do not own Code Lyoko or it's characters. All rights are reserved to Moonscope. Characters introduced are mine.

Setting: Season two has ended, it is a few days before school restarts at Kadic.

Days before school began again, a shadow could be seen upon the school's grounds. No body made that shadow however, it almost seemed like it was floating. Many would call it a ghost, but few would know it's true name: Xana. It floated to the school's office and found a computer to slip into. The computer that was turned off suddenly became on and text flied by at lightning speed across the screen. Finally the text stopped and papers started to print. Xana found it's way out of the computer and transformed itself into a human male around its enemies' age. It had its jet black hair slightly combed towards it's left side; leaving hair on that same side to look like it wasn't neat at all. Its slightly tanned skin made it seem more human that if it chose to be pale as a ghost. Its clothes weren't special, just a red t-shirt with orange rims along the sleeves, a pair of baggy jeans, and black walking shoes. After its form fully appeared another item appeared around its neck, a medallion of Xana's symbol. It tucked it under its shirt so no one could see despite it didn't have to worry yet.

It grabbed the papers once they were finished printing and it stuck the papers into an empty file, wrote down it's name on the file, then put it in with the others. It found the files of its enemies and briefly looked at them before nearly tearing them to pieces. Still it was able to put them back before it lost all control.

"I'll have a chance soon enough," Xana thought, "Then I shall be completely free,"

Xana noticed another file as it was putting the files of its enemies away; the name caught its eye. It started to read the file over until the form it took smiled.

"So, they're coming back," Xana thought, "I didn't think they'd have the guts to show themselves here again. Now I can finish this with one attack."

Xana carefully put the file away and transformed back into a shadow and disappeared for the night. It had much to do before school started again after all.

The next morning in the city a car was driving along just like any other, this car held three people within it: a mother, a father and their child. The mother was driving the car with the father in the passenger seat and their child in the back of the car. The mother had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a green doctor's uniform. The father had black hair and eyes and wore casual clothes, not looking like he was working today. The child in the back was a girl with long shoulder-blade length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green blouse with a white under shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes with red along the side.

"You sure you want to do this? If it's truly out there then you have to lay low." The father said in worry.

"We had to move back, if the main hub is being actively used we have to check it out," The mother responded, "Sorry about this sweetie."

"I wanna go home," The girl said after a while.

"This is our home, at least until this whole thing blows over," the Father said sternly. He then heard the girl sigh.

"I know you miss your friends back in Ohio but you'll get use to this, we can already speak French fluently so you'll have no problem making friends," the mother said.

"I can't speak French as fluently as you, and I like my friends back in Ohio, I only had one here and she's long gone." The girl said in an upset tone.

The mother sighed, "Amy, please let's not talk like she's dead. She and her father are just lost."

"But we looked for them both! We can't find either of them!" The girl, Amy, retorted as a tear came from her eye, "They're gone!"

"Amy, calm down, we're here," The father said once again in a stern voice. They all felt the car stop and Amy looked out the window to see the gates of Kadic Academy. She got out of the car and closed the door and got rid of the tear on her face; she still felt like crying though.

"We'll talk more about this later," the father said.

"Have a good day!" the mother said kindly before she drove off the school grounds. For a second Amy felt abandoned, but she sighed and walked forward to the school grounds to find the principal's office.

While the family was driving in the car, Yumi entered the school ground with Aelita by her side. Both of them had no trouble locating their group of close friends on a bench near the dorms. Jeremie was the first to notice them and nodded to them.

"Well hello there ladies, how was your summer?" Odd joked with his usual goofy smile. Aelita giggled at Odd and responded, "Peaceful, there were no attacks at all."

"It's almost suspicious, don't you think?" Jeremie asked, "You think he'd attack just once even!"

"He's probably got a huge trick up his sleeve." Ulrich said.

"That's a scary thought," Aelita said in an almost nervous tone.

"Don't worry, if he attacks, we'll defend like always," Jeremie said. Aelita smiled at Jeremie's words then heard something near the vending machines.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" A familiar voice sneered.

"Was that Sissi just now?" Odd asked the group.

"Let's go see." Aelita said with a nod, the others nodded in response and they rushed over to see what the problem was. They found Sissi and a girl they did not recognize sitting on the ground rubbing their heads, however Sissi was getting up to yell again. Nicholas and Herve were at Sissi's side as always, staring at the girl with awe.

"Get up and say you're sorry!" Sissi yelled to the girl again.

"Who's that girl?" Odd asked his friends.

"Dunno, haven't seen her before." Ulrich responded.

"She must be new then," Jeremie made the conclusion and continued to watch Sissi and the new girl. The new girl stood up and shook her head and looked at Sissi.

"Sorry, I was looking for the principal's office, I was hoping there was a sign," The girl said kindly. Sissi smiled at this, "Well I am the principal's daughter, I suppose I won't tell daddy about this little incident-"

"It was only an accident, he has no judgment over it," the girl interrupted Sissi with a nearly emotionless tone. Sissi was shocked, "Well you aren't joining my group of friends, too bad, you could have became so popular!"

"Popularity is over-rated," the girl said bluntly, making Sissi turn her head back at her with a shocked look on her face, "W-What?"

"You heard me, People like you grow up realizing they had nothing but their looks, and when you go looking for a job you don't have the skills required to do the job because all you wanted to do was modeling and they turned you down." The girl took a pause as Sissi's face became full with worry and shock, "I'm saying this to save you; shut up and study,"

The girl walked past Sissi as she stood there in complete shock as the students around then laughed hysterically.

"Sissi got burned so bad!" Odd laughed and saw Sissi run away nearly in tears.

"That is one strong minded girl," Yumi said, "I think she'll be just fine here,"

"I agree, if she can embaress Sissi like that she won't bug her ever again," Jeremie said as he adjusted his glasses. They then saw the girl approach someone and asked where the principal's office was, in which the student happily guided her.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Aelita asked when she eyed something near the event. She went over and picked it up, "It's a letter."

"I think it belongs to the new girl," Jeremie said a he walked over and eyed it. Aelita's eyes looked worried, "She said she was going to the principal's office…."

After a bit of silence Aelita looked at her friends.

"Wait for me, I'm going to give this to her!" Aelita said then rushed off towards the principal's office.

Leaning on a post, someone else saw the spectacle the new girl put on, but the child's black eyes were in shock as they fixated on the new girl's face alone.

"There she is," the child said aloud, "Aimee Nouvelle, or as the Americans called her Amy Karren."  
The child took out a medallion that was Xana's sign; it was Xana. Xana then laughed softly, "Well, if you're willing to put your own daughter in danger, then let the games begin, Mary Hopper."

Amy entered the principal's office, in which Mr. Delmas told her to sit down.

"Here, my parents wanted me to give this to you," Amy searched her pockets then a worried look came on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Delmas asked.  
"I think… I dropped the letter when bumping into your daughter!" Amy said nervously. But then a knock came at the door.

"Come in quickly," Mr. Delmas said sternly. The door opened to reveal Aelita, Amy's eyes widened for a second then she looked away.

"I think this is meant for you, Mr. Delmas" Aelita said as she showed the letter she picked up.

"The letter!" Amy said in happiness as Aelita handed it to Mr. Delmas. He opened it and read it carefully.

"I understand and yet I don't… But I will inform the teachers of this." Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you," Amy then turned to Aelita, "Both of you,"

"If that's all, both of you can leave now," Mr. Delmas said as he put the letter in his desk.

Amy and Aelita left the room while Amy kept glancing over at Aelita constantly. Aelita noticed this and stopped, "Can I help you?"

Amy got nervous and shook her head, "No, you just look familiar to someone I knew when I was really young,"

"Oh, is that all?" Aelita asked, but then heard the bell ring, "Are you in the 7th grade?"

"Yea," Amy nodded.

"Then you better come with me," Aelita rushed off and Amy followed her quickly to the science building and Mrs. Hertz's class.

"Thank you for leading her here Aelita, that was a nice thing to do," Mrs. Hertz said, "Just try not to be last next time,"

"I'll try," Aelita said then went to sit down.

"Since you're up here and new, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Hertz asked after she turned to Amy.

"Okay," Amy said then turned to the class, "I actually have two ways to spell my name; the French way and the shorter way."

Amy then got some chalk and wrote Aimée and Amy on the board, "Feel free to just call me Amy,"

"Well that's interesting, well you go sit down next to the other new student," Mrs. Hertz then turned towards the class, "Stand up if you will and introduce yourself."  
A boy near the back stood up and smiled, almost wickedly, "Everyone can just call me… Xana."

The Lyoko gangs eyes widened as they eyed the one that called himself Xana, little to their attention, Amy's eyes also widened.

"The 'thing' has a name, It's name is Xana," Amy remembered from years ago, the name was almost imprinted on her brain so she would remember.

"The AI that escaped Lyoko… is here?" Amy thought in shock.

And no, the doctor's outfit is not a lab coat; I know you were thinking it!


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews on the first day; I can't believe it!

Bryandachosen1: I am aware there are many stories like it; they were my inspiration to create this story in the first place. And I assure you I will not abandon my first story.

Amy was nervous; she was forced to sit next to the very thing her parents told her to look out for. But she knew the AI wouldn't do a thing to her if they were in public; at least she hoped that was the case. Xana kept looking at her constantly, and switching his gaze near the windows as well for some reason she could not understand. That wasn't the thing that freaked her out the most, it was the fact he lipped the answer to all Mrs. Hertz's questions and answered them correctly when he was called on. Eventually the AI decided to talk to her.

"You look scared, afraid she'll call on you?" Xana whispered to Amy. Amy was now stiff and looked over at Xana's confident face, no sign in his eyes. Amy shook her head then looked away.

"It's me isn't it?" Xana said in a playfully disappointed tone. Amy gulped and started to sweat, "N-no,"

"Then what is it?" Xana asked. Amy didn't know how to answer Xana's question.

"It's like it's getting me to admit I know that it's an AI!" Amy thought, "What do I do?"

The bell then rang and Xana walked out of the room, leaving Amy to sigh happily.

"I feel sorry for her," Odd said to his friends as they walked out of the room.

"I would be if I had to sit next to him," Aelita said, "But why is she nervous?"

"Well he was staring at her," Ulrich said, "And us until he was talking to her."

"You heard that?" Aelita asked, "What did they talk about?"

"Nothin, I think Xana's trying to scare her," Ulrich responded.

"He may try and turn her into a puppet," Jeremie stated.  
"I agree, we might have to save her," Aelita said in a worried tone.  
"But that'll mean telling her about Lyoko," Odd protested.

"I know, but don't you feel like she needs it?" Aelita retorted, leaving her friends to wonder.

Finally lunch came, the Lyoko gang sat at their usual table and watched as Amy walked by, shaking her tray.

"What's with her?" Yumi asked.  
"She has to sit next to Xana for a few classes," Aelita explained.

"Wait, Xana's here?" Yumi asked, shocked.

"Yea, and I think he's trying to turn her into a puppet," Jeremie said.

"But how's he gonna do that by scaring her?" Odd asked before he bit into a croissant.

"I dunno, but it's the best theory I have," Jeremie explained.

"Impossible," A voice said next to them, all of the gang turned to see Amy fixating her eyes on Aelita, "It really is you!"

"Yea, I gave your letter to the principal," Aelita said nervously.

"No! It's you; Aelita Hopper!" Amy said in shock. All of the gang's eyes widened at the mention of Aelita's last name.

"H-how do you know my real last name?" Aelita asked in shock.

"Sit, now" Ulrich said to Amy. Amy sat down at the end of the table and left her food alone.

"It's impossible, you disappeared ten years ago! You're the same as back then, you should be in college or something!" Amy said.

"But I don't know you… how do you know me?" Aelita asked.

"You don't remember me?" Amy looked saddened, "I guess your memory got fried, but then again I was really small then."

There was silence for a minute as Aelita tried to remember who Amy was.  
"Wait, you can't be? The little girl?" Aelita asked.

"Little girl? The one you've been dreaming about?" Jeremie asked.

"It might be a late memory though, I remember I was playing with a three year old girl while my father was…working," Aelita said.

"Yea, working on Lyoko," Amy said calmly, leaving the gang in even more shock. Jeremie adjusted his glasses and spoke, "You know about Lyoko?"

"Yea, my parents helped in creating Lyoko, I was also the first human virtualized on Lyoko…successfully," Amy said.

"Successfully?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, the first person to be virtualized volunteered, it was my uncle, Franz's brother." Amy explained, "He was down on his luck, he knew the risk of not coming back, but he took it anyway,"

"Why did you go next?" Odd asked after finishing his food.

"I walked into the scanner during a test," Amy said, "you were at school and they needed to watch me, but they were busy with Lyoko,"

Yumi giggled at the thought.

"I was three years old and saw something shiny, what would you expect?" Amy argued.

"The same thing, actually," Aelita said, Jeremie nodded in agreement.

"My question is, why didn't we see your profile in the Super Calculator?" Jeremie asked.

"My parents must have locked it or moved it-" Amy stopped herself from saying anymore, "I think we may need to discuss this with my parents,"  
"Xana's at the table behind us, isn't he?" Odd said as he became stiff. Amy nodded slowly. So they changed the subject to schoolwork and questions about where Amy came from.

Xana noticed that they changed the subject when Amy was aware of its presence, it didn't mind it though; it knew all that Amy told was true. Instead of wasting its time listening to its enemies prattle on about Amy's back-story, it decided it was time to leave for a different location. It decided it was time to leave the school ground to the factory. It went into the forest and then made itself a smoke cloud in order to travel to the factory faster. It made its way into the Super Calculator's room and remade itself into its human form. Xana then went over onto the computer and started typing like it did the night it enrolled itself into Kadic.

"Ah there it is," Xana said with glee. It was opening a hidden profile that was set up like Aelita's profile, Administrator.

"Well look at that, she's been practicing," Xana said, "That could only mean there's a Super Computer connected to Lyoko in America! Ha! And to think you'd just give up and live! Too bad, now I'm going to have to hurt you,"

Xana now had a wicked smile on his face and started typing rapidly again until an exclamation appeared on Amy's profile.

"Well now, it may be time to visit the parents first," Xana then started to cackle like a madman then disappear back into smoke and back to the school in time for class.

After school was over Amy led the gang outside the school grounds and they saw a car pull up to them. Her mother pulled down the window and smiled.

"I told you, you would make friends," Her mother said, but then noticed Amy's face.

"Well, they kinda are, but more so comrades. Our comrades." Amy said, "They're the ones that have been fighting Xana all this time!"

Amy's mother's, Mrs. Karren, eyes widened and then looked over the group.

"Ok, Amy in the front. Three in the back with their feet up and the other two sitting down in the back feet area."

It took a few minutes from them to get adjusted to the seating but they eventually were off to Amy's home. They all slowly got out of the car to find Amy and her mother heading into a white house with the door close to the left side. The house looked it had only two stories at most and was fairly simple French architecture. The group followed them inside to find they entered their living room with a plasma TV on the wall directly to their left on a light yellow wall. In fact all walls in the room were the same color. On the right side of the room, near a corner by a set of stairs, was a brown leather couch with a large table in front of it that a person seemed to rest his feet on. Varrious boxes were scatted around the room and some could be seen in the titled kitchen in front of them.

"Who are they?" The man on the couch said, it was Amy's father. He lowered down the volume on the TV waited for an answer.

"You know those readings we had that the factory here was being used?" Amy asked her father, she then pointed to the Lyoko gang as they waved, smiled and closed the door behind them.

"You can't be serious," He said, "You all have been fighting Xana?"

He then noticed Aelita, "Impossible,"

"I said the same thing, but it's her," Amy nodded, "Its Aelita Hopper."

"Does that mean Franz is-" He was then interrupted by Jeremie, "No, last action by Franz Hopper was saving Lyoko and Aelita from Xana after he tricked us into getting Aelita alone. We haven't had any contact since,"

Mr. Karren's face grew into sadness, "I see."

"He's still out there though!" Aelita said, "We just have to believe,"

"I suppose your right. Now, why don't you start from the beginning," Mr. Karren said, "Like how the Supercomputer got turned on in the first place!"

"That was my fault, two years ago I was looking around the factory for some scrap medal to finish my miniature robots," Jeremie with a nervous tone, "I didn't know it was dangerous until Xana attacked."

"How did everyone else get involved?" Mrs. Karren asked as she sat down on a chair near the couch, everyone else found a seat on the ground.

"At first it was Ulrich because he saved me, then Odd got involved because we stole his dog to be a guinea pig, then Yumi followed Ulrich to the factory," Jeremie explained, "Why did you help Franz create Lyoko?"

"His project sounded reasonable, we only created the world because the program would not work otherwise, plus if Amy ever found out we could always tell her we're making a video game," Mrs. Karren said, "And then she went into the scanner! Do you know how long it took to get her out of-"

"Mom!" Amy interrupted, "calm down, the past is the past."

Mrs. Karren sighed and regained her nerve, "But still, being able to stand up to Xana all this time, you must have used the Return to the Past almost a hundred times now!"

"That makes it more powerful," Mr. Karren said, "We couldn't program it any other way or we'd loose our memory of the project altogether,"

"So the Return to the Past was used in making the Supercomputer," Jeremie said with a successful tone.

"It was the only way to keep the Men in Black off our tail." Mrs. Karren said, "Otherwise Lyoko would not exist and Project Carthage would not exist either,"

"I would ask what Project Carthage is, but you wouldn't tell us otherwise," Jeremie said calmly. Mr. Karren nodded, signaling that he would not tell.

"But in any case there is something else you should know about Xana," Mrs. Karren said.

"Mary, they don't need to know that!" Mr. Karren responded quickly.

"I think they do, if they don't then it might end up bad," Mrs. Karren said, "Can we at least tell them about the Secret Codes?"  
"Secret Codes?" Jeremie asked. Mr. Karren glaced at his wife quickly then sighed before he looked at Jeremie.

"I'll take this one dad," Amy said, making her father calm down a little bit. Amy then cleared her throat and looked at her friends, "From fighting Xana everyone here should know about Code Lyoko, correct?"

Everyone nodded before Amy continued, "Simply, the Secret Codes are a series of codes kept by the administrators to keep things in check. Course, Xana could have made some codes of it's own."

"This is pretty simple stuff, every administration needs something to keep the everything in check." Jeremie said, "These codes are those means."

Amy nodded, "There are other things too I could tell but with all this being so secretive…"

"We've been able to keep this secret for years," Yumi said, "you could probably tell us anything and we'd keep our mouth shut,"

"Probably not Odd though," Ulrich said, making the gang laugh and Odd retort. Their laugher was silenced by the sound of the doorbell ringing and Odd getting the door. His face immediately showed sighs of shock.

"You must be a friend of Amy's, can she come out to play?" the person at the door said.

The Lyoko gang knew exactly who it was: Xana.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like this story is taking a big detail turn after all. If anyone is interested in original details or text please message my profile with your e-mail address and I'll send it to you. Bear in mind that it's very illogical and messy because it also has Points of vision.

Odd didn't know how to respond to Xana; none of the gang did.

"Who's at the door?" Mrs. Karren asked looking to see whom it was.

"Mom, don't go near the door," Amy said quietly causing her parents to look at her with confusion, Amy changed her voice to a whisper, "It's Xana,"

Their faces became full of shock for many different reasons; how she knew it was Xana, how Xana was here, and why it wasn't attacking.

"So she can't come out then?" Xana asked playfully before it's face turned into a smirk, "Then mind if I come in?"

Odd kept a hand on the door waiting for someone to tell him to slam the door in Xana's face, not much good it would do though. Xana's false smile turned into a frown, slightly annoyed at the person in front of it, "If you all don't want a show for the neighbors I suggest you let me inside,"

Everyone's hair stood on end; they figured Xana wasn't bluffing with something like that. The nodded to Odd, he responded by nervously moving out of the way and kept his eye on Xana as it closed the door behind it.

"I wonder, how much have you told them?" Xana looked around the room as it leaned against the door in a nonchalant matter. Everyone kept their eye on the human disguised AI as it looked around the room.

"Nothing to say? Fine," Xana then walked over to the window next to the door and closed the blinds, "Then I can get right to the point."

Electricity crackled to life in its hand as he looked over toward Amy and her parents. Everyone in the room was on their guard and looking at their enemy, waiting for it's move. Xana shot the electricity and it forked off to hit everyone in the room and knock them unconscious. Xana smiled at its work and approached Amy and hung her over its shoulder. It looked over towards Aelita after Amy was hung over its shoulder, but whatever it thought about Aelita it ignored it and went out of the house. Once it was out of the house it sped up and ran at its top speed, making it's body blurry like its possessions beforehand. It ran into the factory and activated the elevator down to the Scanner Room and carefully placed its unconscious captive in the scanner, remembering how fragile the human body is compared to it's own body. After Amy was in the scanner it went up to the Super Calculator, typed up the virtualization and disappeared into the Super Computer thinking only one thing, "They should be waking up soon."

Back at the house everyone groaned and awakened all trying to figure out what just happened. It took everyone a few seconds before they realized what happened and that something was wrong.

"Amy's gone!" Mrs. Karren cried as she looked towards the spot her daughter was before she was unconscious. Everyone in the room let out s small gasp as they confirmed this for themselves.

"I don't understand," Jeremie looked puzzled and rubbed his chin.

"Why would Xana take Amy, but not me?" Aelita asked. Mr. and Mrs. Karren looked at each other knowingly, as if they knew what the other was thinking.

"In any case we have to get the factory!" Yumi said, "Who knows what Xana is doing to her!"

"We can take the car," Mr. Karren said as he started to walk towards the door, "You still have the keys?"

Mrs. Karren nodded as she took the keys to the car out of her pocket. Everyone followed them to the car and found places to fit in and they drove off to the factory. The car was parked on the bridge quickly before everyone piled out of the car and into the factory. One by one they slid down the ropes and made it into the elevator to all go down to the Super Calculator room at once. The door opened up and Jeremie immediately rushed to the Super Calculator and sat in the empty chair. He started typing before his eyes turned wide. He didn't even notice Amy's parents coming up behind him and standing on each side of the chair.

"She's in the mountain sector, but there's something chasing her that I can't recognize," Jeremie said. Immediately Mrs. Karren leaned towards the screen to examine the icon Jeremie mentioned then spoke after a few seconds, "Xana's on Lyoko."

Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita became wide eyed, "What?"

"Xana can do that?" Yumi exclaimed before Amy's parents looked towards the gang in confusion. Amy's dad spoke, "Xana's never done this to face you?"

"No. Never!" Jeremie exclaimed before he adjusted his glasses for the tenth time today, "I didn't even think it was possible! This could be bad, we don't even have a tower to deactivate this time."

"We'll figure something out," Ulrich gave his thumbs up to his own comment then walked back into the elevator to go down to the Scanner room. Yumi, Odd, and Aelita followed behind after a few seconds.

"Then go do it and quickly," Mrs. Karren said in worry, "please, Amy doesn't deserve this!"

"Don't worry, she'll be out of Lyoko before you know it" Odd said happily before the doors closed. Jeremie then started the virtualization process and sent them to Lyoko. Once that was done Mr. Karren started typing vividly, pushing Jeremie towards Mrs. Karren. Jeremie objected at first but then he gazed at what he was typing; he was looking into everyone's profile. He finally stopped when an exclamation mark lit up over Amy's profile.

"Just as I feared," Mrs. Karren said, "trying to torture us by slowly killing our own daughter.  
Jeremie could see a tear coming from Mrs. Karren's eye, but her husband reached across to wipe the tear away, "She's not going to die, we'll fix it so that doesn't happen."

Mrs. Karren was able to calm herself and concentrate "You'll have to leave this to us, just tell them what you usually do and help them."

Jeremie sighed as he gave up his chair for the first time; he stood up and let the chair swirl away to let Amy's parents type comfortably. They left the Lyoko screen on one of the side screens so Jeremie could be the bird's eye view as he always has been doing.

Minutes earlier Amy appeared on Lyoko and fell as all do when they are virtualized. She landed first on her feet then her hands and knees; the fall woke her up.

"What, why am I?" Amy's voice trailed off as she looked around to find herself in the Mountain Sector then she looked over herself. She was use to the form but she wondered if something was on here. She was dressed in fine cloth that still looked resistant to attacks. It was mostly a red color, not to dark but not light enough to be any kind of pink. The outfit was a mixture between a robe and a tunic; at her hips where a simple black belt with symbols of water, fire, earth, and air on it the outfit cut out towards the side, leaving the middle part open if not for pants of similar design to the rest of the outfit. Across the outfit were yellow lines that ran down in rounded lines down towards the closed toe shoes where they ended in a swirl. Amy then looked to her back to see her weapon; a silver staff with a white colored orb on it. Silver lines like the ones on her outfit surrounded the orb and wrapped around the staff near the top in an intricate swirl-like design, although it still looked like the lines were floating closely to the staff.

Amy then looked around the area carefully, trying to see if anything was there. There was nothing she could see, but there was mist in this sector and many places to hide monsters. Amy, thinking the area was safe, slowly stood up and started to walk along the path in front of her. Before long she encountered a couple of Blok, in which both stared at her for a few seconds before moving in towards her. Amy simply rolled her eyes and gripped her staff with her right hand, spreading her legs a bit, and bending her knees. She was waiting for them to get close, and they foolishly did before Amy swung her staff in front of her and to her left then shouted, "Fire!"

The millisecond she shouted the word, the orb on her staff changed to a ruby red, the color that usually symbolizes fire. Flames erupted from the staff and burned the Bloks, which ran around for a few seconds before exploding. Amy smiled at her work, but she knew it was too easy. She knew others might come along at any second, she even thought of something worse happening, Xana appearing itself. The thought sent a chill up her spine, but she calmed down and looked around once more to see if it was safe to move. She heard the sound of Hornets in the distance, but she couldn't figure out which direction the sound was coming from; for all she knew she could be surrounded! She held her staff close to her chest and kept looking for clues to where the Hornets could be, and she saw one; a wing in the distance could barely be seen and it looked like it was flying around one of the Mountain Sector's many floating mountains. Since it was flying around the mountain she assumed it has not spotted her. She strapped her staff on her back once more and continued along the path in front of her; the opposite direction of the Hornet she spotted.

It took a few minutes because of monsters that came in her way more frequent but she finally found what she was looking for; a tower. She smiled as she spotted it after exiting a long, winding cave. She looked to the base of the tower and found that some Kankerlauts and Bloks were guarding it, and judging by the sound of humming some Hornets were right above the cave waiting for her.

"Too many monsters," Amy thought as she finished her assessment on how many enemies there were, "maybe I can get away and find another tower,"

Almost instantly another thought crossed her mind, she thought about getting rid of the hornets and trying to kill the Bloks. She quietly gripped her staff and watched as it changed to a forest green color. She then smiled before raising her staff over her head then driving the end of it into the ground and shouting, "Earth!"

Rumbling came first from below then instantly shot up into the ceiling of the cave. Then a loud crash came from the ceiling right before Amy saw four Hornets plummeting into the ground and exploding; signaling their defeat. The Bloks looked at the area of the explosion with what looked to be confusion. They seemed to look at each other and in the way they came from before one of the Bloks headed towards that area. Amy quickly noticed this and decided to hide against the walls of the cave until the Blok was close and stabbed it in the eye with her staff's bottom. It took a while for it to explode but after it walking around and stumbling it finally did. Amy then made a break for the tower, running as fast as she could. To her slight surprise lasers came from above as she ran but she knew what they were; Hornets. She ignored all the monsters at this point, she was too close to the tower to care even when the Blok tried to freeze her legs so she would stop running. At the moment the Blok tried to freeze her legs she jumped into the tower and landed safely on the skinny entrance part of the platform. She laid her head down on the platform panting heavily and then laughing slightly before she finally stopped; she knew she was safe from the monsters. She then looked toward the larger part of the platform and gasped at the figure standing there, looking at her. The figure was a bit taller than her and dressed mostly in a blue cloak. Under the cloak simple blue clothing could be seen, covering the body almost completely. As far as she could tell the person didn't have any shoes either but she quickly saw a black pair as the cloak swayed with the figure's small movements. The facial features could barely be seen, all she knew was there were glowing red eyes and a wicked smile that emitted a soft but wicked laugh. As far as she could see the figure had no weapons, but she knew better than to underestimate anyone including this figure.

"It's good to see you again," the figure spoke in a semi-deep male voice as it reached for its hood to unveil its face. The cloak went down to unveil a head with cropped black hair on the top and slightly tanned skin. The eyes looked even more malevolent when the hood was up but Amy could still tell this figure was dangerous; she knew this was none other than Xana

Amy said nothing but the AI's name but she soon stood up as it spoke again, "You were afraid of me, at the age you were before when we met you wouldn't have been able to have done what you did; you've become brave in that world…I wonder."

Amy backed up against the wall of the tower, being careful not to get outside for there might be more monsters out there now. Xana then started to slowly walk up to her, "So, are you going to run out to my monsters or are you going to stay in here, trapped with me? I can lock this tower at anytime, but where's the fun in that?"

Amy had to make a split second decision; staying in here with Xana was not a good option, she could only fight with fire and maybe air. She needed a god amount of space in order to fight, towers were too cramped. The second option was to rush out to only Xana knows how many monsters are now outside the tower. She could get away, but why was she thinking of running? Xana could just devirtualize her right here, but looking back on "Where's the fun in that?" that idea seemed to vanish which could mean something has been done to have her not devirtualize!

"This is bad, really bad," Amy thought, "but I still would rather face the monsters than fight Xana,"

"Tell you what, I'll give you a head start. If you can make it to the north point of the sector before I catch you I won't increase the pain." Xana said as if it was reading her mind. Amy gulped, hoping Xana wasn't bluffing about this and ran out of the tower. She immediately encountered two Megatanks, a Scphizoa, and five Hornets. There was one way she could get away fast, she raised her staff and held it against her chest and shouted, "Air!"

Imaginary air currents, since Lyoko technically has no weather, appeared and started to carry here as if she was flying. Amy immediately flew north while trying to out fly the Hornets.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hornets were fast, thankfully she was a but faster. But for who knows how long? Her air currents could be easily obstructed by something ramming into her fast enough. Another option was to blast her until she lost concentration. An unfortunate thing on her part is that she could only control one element at a time; greatly limiting the things she could think of doing. All she could do is try to fly to the north point before Xana got there, which was a slim chance because she could already see Xana leisurely floating towards her. Something was different about the AI; stories her mom and dad told her stated he wasn't really like this, that he was more serious. Something was different about Xana; he was playful. There of course was the chance that her parent's tales were outdated, it has been a few quite years after all.

So many things ran through her mind but she knew she had to focus; something that wasn't hard to do but she simply forgot at times. There was one thing she could focus clearly on; avoiding the lasers her enemies intended to knock her down with. In a region like the mountains it would be rare and lucky for her to land on the platforms; that is if Xana lets her fall. It could just catch her and the chase would be over. Amy shook her head in an attempt to block the thoughts of losing out of her mind to little avail. Once she scrapped it from her mind she was hit by a laser from a Hornet. Immediately she curled up and cringed at the pain; this must be what Xana meant when it'd increase the pain. She felt herself drop from the air and land on the ground. She took a few seconds to try and manage the pain and look at her surroundings before slowly standing up. She heard more lasers firing and started jogging before another jolt was launched into her back causing her to fall on her face. Xana then landed to her left and looked down at her as she moaned in pain.

"Looks like I win this little game," Xana said calmly with a victorious smirk on his face. It then reached down to grab her but was stopped by a spinning fan getting in the way of its hand. It looked over to it's left to see his enemies for the past two years excluding Jeremie Belplois because he never goes to Lyoko, especially not after the last time. Yumi quickly caught the fan and took a battle stance as Odd took aim to fire an arrow at Xana's chest. Ulrich rushed from behind them with a Super Sprint but his sword was still sheathed. Xana knew what their intention was; they wanted to get Amy away from it. She was still needed in order to show her parents it was a mistake to come back to France.

Ulrich unleashed his Triplicate and two Ulrichs diverted to get Amy while the other Ulrich charged at Xana with the now drawn sword. In a second Xana held a sword in it's right hand and parried Ulrich's attack with only one arm. Ulrich grunted and swept back his sword in order to strike, but Xana calculated his move and parried it once more. Little to Ulrich's knowledge Xana was charging an attack with its left hand and fired it towards the two Ulrichs that were trying to get Amy away. They managed to get her arms on each of their shoulders and got a few yards before Xana fired the black-purple attack and the two Ulrichs disappeared and Amy was sent forward to the rest of the gang Aelita quickly stood Amy up.

"Amy, what happened?" Aelita asked the still dazed Amy. Amy shook her head in an attempt to shake of the feeling then responded, "Xana's turned off my life points and replaced it with pain,"

"That's happened to us before," Yumi told Amy, "But you seem more in pain then we were,"

"Ah-I'll be fine," Amy said slowly, she tried to stand up straight to little avail. She looked up from her wobbly knees just in time to see Xana pierce Ulrich's chest and cause him to devirtualize. Odd automatically fired an arrow at Xana in response causing Xana to go back about a foot. Xana now was sufficiently angry, he growled as monsters started to appear around them, "Get them!"

Xana then disappeared after about ten monsters materialized in his place; the Yumi and Odd had their work cut out for them.

"I'll help," Amy said weakly before she slammed her staff's bottom in the ground in front of her. She tried with all her might to stand as the orb turned red. She then shouted the corresponding element to see flames come out of the orb as if it was a flamethrower. As the flames raged, voices came from the sky.

"Amy, don't push yourself, your parents are trying to fix your profile!" Jeremie warned, genuinely concerned. Amy stopped her flame thrower are Odd started to fire arrows again.

"Then tell them to dull or numb the pain," Amy stopped to try and get over the pain, "so I can help!"

Back in the real world, Amy's parents looked concerned, her mother more so than her father, about her decision. Amy's father took Jeremie's headset, much to his protest, and spoke, "Are you sure about this?"

Amy somewhat struggled to get the words out, "Y-yes, I-I'm sure"

"It's going to take some time, be careful until then," Her father said before he gave the headset back to Jeremie.

"You heard him, careful not to get hit," Jeremie confirmed. Odd let out a 'huh' as he periodically fired arrows, "No love for us Einstein?"

Jeremie let out a small chuckle in response.

The battle ended within the next half hour; Xana periodically sent in new monsters at the group. It still was busy trying to stop Amy's parents from partially fixing Amy's profile so she would have the pain numbed. Handling both shouldn't be a struggle for an AI, but the skill of Amy's parents surpassed its expectations, causing his attempt to halt them falter. Xana decided to retreat on both fronts and leave them be for a while.

"Looks like Xana gave up," Mr. Karren spoke, noticing Xana's blocks falter. His wife let out a sigh of relief at this, as did Jeremie.

"Ok then, I'm bringing everyone back," Jeremie and started the materialization process. One by one everyone came back to Earth, well almost everyone.

"Jeremie, is something wrong?" Amy said, "I'm not out,"

Jeremie looked over to her parents for an answer and her mother took the headset to say, "Whatever Xana did to your profile it did really well. Your profile won't become inactive, which-"

Amy interrupted her mother, "I know the profile becoming inactive is a step to the devirtualization process. It allows the body that is now data to separate from its virtual form and regenerate in the scanner as flesh and blood."

Jeremie blinked as he heard this explanation, he knew there were multiple steps to the virtualization process but he didn't think that some steps were so simple.

"Anyway, go to the nearest tower and stay there, we'll call you off sick tomorrow," Mr. Karren said as he typed, "The rest of you kids should go home and got some sleep."

The elevator doors opened to reveal the rest of the group, Odd yawning.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Aelita asked Amy's parents and Amy, little to her knowledge.

"Yes, there are still some sleeping bags around the factory," Mr. Karren said. Jeremie then walked towards the group to here Ulrich say, "Come on, we better get back before Jim starts his patrol."

"See you later," Mrs. Karren said as the group went into the elevator. After they left Amy reported that she was safely inside a tower and her parents swiftly went back to work to remove what Xana did to Amy.

The gang excluding Yumi exited the factory and made it back to the school at dusk and went to their dorms. Much has happened the last few days and finally they all had time to think about it. First, they learned Xana could now fully take on human shape without it being a vector. Two, they learned Franz did not create the supercomputer alone, but with Amy's parents. Three, Amy was the first person to be successfully put onto Lyoko, though this information isn't that important, it interested Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie to their own extent. Four, the virtualization process has some simple thinking steps, this intrigued Jeremie and Aelita. And finally, there is a set of codes kept by Amy's parents and possibly Amy in order to maintain Lyoko. The Secret Codes, how many are there, Jeremie thought. To him there was the possibility of as many as one hundred codes or as little as two. Endless possibilities on what the codes do, it was one of the few things throughout his life that boggles his mind. He had to ask more questions about the codes after school tomorrow; he had to.

The next day ran slow; Xana was absent as well, probably scheming somewhere. The final bell rung in what felt like days to them and the gang ran off to the factory to check the progress of getting Amy out of Lyoko.

"It's going well, we jus have to finish decrypting this last sequence and she can be devirtualized." Mr. Karren said, not bothering to look at the gang.

"Has there been any interference?" Aelita asked.

"Little to none," Mrs. Karren said, "only a few monsters showed up, a message that reset a couple code encryptions and that's it,"

"It's almost as if Xana's not trying anymore," Odd said with his hands behind his head, "it sounds like Xana's given up!"

"I highly doubt that," Ulrich stated in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Amy's voice echoed from the Super Calculator, Mr. and Mrs. Karren must have unplugged Jeremie's headset. Aelita ran up to the screen to see a picture of Amy surrounded by data, much like she was when she was stuck inside Lyoko.

"Like mom and dad, said; a few easy monsters, and a stall tactic, nothing else." Amy said with a smile.

"There," Mr. Karren then finished his typing and gave a satisfied smile, "We can devirtualize you now."

Amy let out a sigh of relief, "Just do it, please,"

Mr. Karren started the materialization process but was met with an error, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, getting nervous.

Mr. Karren sighed, "It's being blocked, you'll have to go to Sector Five to fix it,"

Amy groaned and laid on the platform of the tower she was in, "I hate Sector Five!"

"Sweetie, we're trying all we can but a direct block needs to be solved on the virtual side." Mrs. Karren said. Amy groaned again but knew it had to be done, so she prepared to leave the tower.

"We can help her get through Sector Five, we went through lots of times," Yumi stated. Amy stopped as soon as she heard it then said, "Please come! I really hate Sector Five!"

"Your reason?" Ulrich asked.

"None of your business!" Amy retorted quickly making the gang have a quick laugh before they all, excluding Jeremie of course, went down to the Scanner Room. They were virtualized in front of the tower Amy hid herself inside, much to their relief.

"Wow, Jeremie usually virtualizes us some ways away from where we need to go," Yumi said.

"I did that…" Jeremie commented making Yumi blush in embarrassment.

"This way's north," Amy said pointing off into the distance. As soon as she said that three vehicles spawned to the left of her, much to her confusion.

"Thanks Einstein!" Odd exclaimed before he jumped on his vehicle.

"You made vehicles?" Both Mrs. Karren and her daughter asked Jeremie.

"It made things a lot easier, especially when fighting mantas in Sector Five." Ulrich said while he revved up his engine, Aelita already hopped on Ulrich's vehicle.

"Come on," Yumi motioned for Amy to get on her vehicle. Amy was hesitant but she got on and hung on to Yumi's hips as she rocketed off with everyone towards the north point of the sector.

They reached the edge of the Sector without an interruption from Xana, making everyone suspicious.

"You think Xana wants us to go to Sector Five?" Aelita asked.

"Correction, it wants _me_ in Sector Five," Amy corrected as they stopped near the north point.

"I still hardly get why it wants to hurt you like this," Ulrich questioned as he helped Aelita off his bike.

"It's more so to hurt us," Mrs. Karren said. Amy turned her hand into a fist, little to anyone's knowledge.

"So the child is paying for the parents…" Jeremie stated while adjusting his glasses. If tears existed on the virtual plane, Amy would be dripping with tears now.

"Xana's horrible," Yumi stated with some venom in her voice.  
"That's going too far," Ulrich agreed, Odd nodded in agreement with his two friends. Aelita looked over towards Amy to see her fist shaking, she was standing tall with her head down, and her eyes were being squeezed shut as if water would leak from them at any second. Aelita was the first to notice that Amy was trying to cry to no avail, as tears would not flow. The gang then looked at her, slightly shocked; the strong girl that embarrassed Sissi in front of practically everyone at Kadic was gone, replaced with this sad and defenseless looking girl.

"Amy…" Aelita tried to comfort her but Amy did not seem to get better.

"Come on, once we beat Xana I'm sure your parents and Jeremie can find a way to delete Xana permanently," Odd said with some encouragement. Amy looked at Odd as if he was a bit crazy but saw that everyone else thought those ideas could come true. She let out a smile and thought one thing to herself, "If only it was that easy."

They all gathered at the edge of the Sector and waited for the transport to come, so they could go to Sector Five.

Within the confines of Sector Five, Xana waited patiently for it's 'guests' to arrive.

"It will be soon," Xana thought as it already knew the sphere was on its way, "soon I shall finally be free."


	5. Chapter 5

Whew, finally; the end of senior year; my grades are fine so I didn't have to take any exams (in my school if seniors get C or better any class they don't have to take the exam for that class.) which means I can concentrate more on stories, video games, and Colossalcon! That's right; Lyoko's Cardcaptor is at Collassalcon! Thankfully I finished, I wanted to cram a chapter in before I headed to the con.

The sphere landed in Sector Five and Odd once again was sick from the ride. Aelita noticed Amy was a little sick from it, but it wasn't very noticeable. Aelita decided not to bring it up to everyone and focus on the task at hand; find their way to the point where they fish out data and use it to undo whatever Xana did to Amy's profile and then quickly revirtualize. The question was what Xana was going to put in their way; Jeremie answered that immediately as the door out of the landing area opened.

"There's no countdown," Jeremie said, "That's really strange,"

"Xana obviously wants you to come in," Mrs. Karren said, "Be very careful,"

They all confirmed this and ran off into the doorway, on their guard for whatever Xana had planned for them. They came into a chamber that would usually be one that contained a key they needed to press; instead they saw a figure near a key that was already pushed, Xana. Yumi was the first to see Xana and immediately threw a fan due to instinct. Xana dodged last minute and landed in front of the exit to the elevator. Everyone readied their weapons for whatever Xana planned to put in their way.

"You come to this place even after what happened?" Xana asked, "I don't know what's going on in your head, but you mustn't have come of your own will,"

"You've trapped me in here," Amy stated while walking to the front of the group, holding her staff in her hands, "I had no choice but to come back to this place,"

Everyone noticed how much venom passed between the two; something terrible must have happened in this place, something that could scar someone for life.

They heard Xana laugh, "Well, there's only going to be one victor this battle, and I don't intend to be the loser,"

All around the room, panels kept opening up revealing a huge number of reepers surrounding them.

Xana then shouted to the ceiling, "You're putting her through this! You two decided to come back after all this time! If you two didn't come back, all of this would have been avoided!"

The group knew that Xana was talking to Amy's parents, whom were now stunned in silence. Amy's want to go back made more sense now, she never wanted to return to Sector Five, especially not with Xana, and now she was there; and she was slowly dying. An atmosphere of grimness descended as the gang began to fight the creepers that were slowly closing in or firing at them. Xana decided to not watch them, but instead send a cloud of smoke at Amy; it surrounded her and lifted her from the group towards Xana. Everyone noticed this but had no choice but to keep fighting the monsters in order to try and stop Xana. Yumi and Odd tried attacking Xana but he swiftly got out of the way of both attacks and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke along with Amy. Everyone was thinking the same thing, damnit.

Xana and Amy appeared in the outside section of Sector Five, next to where data is accessed. Both of them landed safely, but Amy landed on a nearby manta ray back down. She struggled as black smoke restrained her on the manta's back.

"Xana, don't do this please!" Amy pleaded, "You know you don't want to!"

Xana looked at her indifferently, "You think you know what's best for me? Do you know all of what has happened these past two years since the main supercomputer was turned on? No you don't! You've been in America all these years, gaining friends and practicing in secret inside the backup. Don't think we've not noticed it."

"It's true. I've been practicing. But only because my parents made me," Amy said, saddened by her own words, "And then that event here five years ago…"

For a second, Xana had a flash of sadness in its eyes. It shook it out and motioned to the manta to go, "Your parents will follow suit, look forward to that at least,"

Amy started to freak out as the manta moved towards an exit; she struggled with all her virtual form's strength and somehow broke free of her smoky chains. How she did it amazed her, but she had only seconds before she'd be carried out of the sector, making her unable to help everyone else. She had a crazy plan, but it was the only one she had; she grabbed the manta's back and started steering it! She flew around to get her bearings then looked for an entrance back into the sector that didn't mean seeing Xana again until she was with the others again. She suddenly wished she could use more than one element at once.

Ignoring her thoughts she continued to look for a way in, she finally saw an entrance at the bottom of the sector, but the opening was closing and opening quickly; she'd have to time this about right. Once she thought it was right she charged in and crash-landed on a platform, destroying the monster. She slowly stood up and looked around the tall, bare room and saw a key on the wall next to her; down enough for a even a child to press. She shrugged and then heard lasers firing from above and something exploding; it must be the others, she thought. Amy quickly pressed the key and ran up the stairs that appeared to take her above. She appeared in a room that was not where everyone was fighting; it was where a bunch of creepers on multiple levels were firing at a sphere that was protected by only one shield. Amy knew exactly what the sphere was and panicked.

"They're gonna kill us!" she exclaimed before she sent a firestorm around the room in hopes to destroy the creepers.

Amy's mother knew what was going on for a while now, multiple plans were being executed at once; destroying the ones who fought for the past two years, torturing the creators and then killing them, and the destruction of Lyoko. The room they saw Amy stumble upon was the Core Room, in which Amy often called it the Heart's Room as she tended to call Lyoko's Core the Heart of Lyoko. Thankfully Jeremie was concentrating so much on reloading everyone's weapons that he didn't notice what Mrs. Karren and her husband were working on; not it mattered much since they were only monitoring their daughter. However if Jeremie saw the Core Room, he would probably flip, is that the word kids use these days, she wondered then shrugged it off; she had work to do.

Xana had been fighting it a lot these past 48 hours; it's been fighting all it's enemies in two battles, each in very different places; Lyoko and its mind. It'd been able to fight its mind in Amy's house, in school, and just now in Sector Five. It was it's mind's fault, it had something clinging to it like a tumor after all. As soon as that thought passed it's mind Xana felt a surge of slight pain. Xana became annoyed and remembered why it never thought ill of _them_; that happened. It shrugged, Xana was able to hinder their plans a little longer since it loosened Amy's binds; what came next was unexpected. She made her way to the entrance to the Core Room, it shrugged thinking maybe she could stop _them_ before they destroy the Core and everything in Lyoko. A few picoseconds after this thought went through Xana's head it felt another surge of pain, telling it to get back to the battle. Xana sighed, "I'll be free from you soon,"

Everyone was starting to get tired and the monsters kept coming; Aelita felt useless, not being able to use any attacks other than her singing that only changes the landscape in the other sectors. Mr. Karren took notice to it, "Aelita, why aren't you using your attack?"

"It's useless here, I've tried," Aelita said in a peuso calm voice. Mr. Karren was confused before he replied, "oh that's right, memory loss so you probably don't remember. Um… it's called Energy Field I think or Sphere; try it."

Aelita felt that the attack sounded familiar so she held her hands up and pointed them towards a creeper. She then felt energy in her hand and shouted her attack, "Energy Field!"

A sphere of pink energy shot out from Aelita's hands and instantly killed the creeper. Odd stood in amazement, "Wow! That was cool, Aelita!"

Aelita looked at her hands in amazement, she didn't even think she had this kind of power within her; it felt great though. It also gave her relief that she finally had some way to help everyone else more; she was no longer only useful in shutting down towers. She put her hands into a fist and smiled with newfound confidence before she started sending Energy Fields left and right at the creepers; now if only she had wings.

Everyone else felt a bit of joy when they saw Aelita had an attack she could use on a whim. They knew Aelita would now be able to protect herself better; now if only she knew of this attack at least a year ago.

Xana wasn't surprised when it saw Aelita use her attack, "It's about time," that was his only reaction. Of course, it was then forced to despise the fact she now had an attack like the others. Not only that, but it's usually a one hit kill to monsters; as if there wasn't enough of those. Xana digressed, it had to do something, maybe if it ignored _them_ for long enough it could get them to where they are needed; the Core Room. It was a huge risk to take, but Xana knew something had to be done; Amy couldn't face _them_ alone, not again. Another surge of pain came because of its defiant thoughts, but Xana sucked it up and finally did what it should have done; let them through. All the monsters disappeared around the Lyoko gang, it was hesitant but all monsters soon went back into the holes they crawled out of. Xana expected pain to rush to it, but instead it heard and angered voice, "You dare defy us again?"

Xana then spoke as if the voice's source was next to it, "Your virus won't work on me anymore. Never again."

The voice laughed, "We'll see how that changes when one of your programmers is permanently destroyed,"

Xana grunted as the voice left it's mind, "Damnit, freedom may be more trouble than it's worth,"

Amy knew she had to act fast in order to save the Heart; with monsters all around the room there would be little time to do all that needed to be done. If the surrounding area was earth she could be done in a few attacks, but alas; Sector Five is the only sector not made with and earthy ground. Another option was a firestorm, but of all the power she has, fire is something she can't control very well. Option C, flood the room with water; not very favorable since the water she commands in Lyoko is derived from the Digital Sea. Option D, make a mini tornado… _sounds like fun._ It ended up being option D, mini tornado. Amy held her staff, head up, in front of her with her right hand and placed her left hand on the orb's side, in front of her face. She then shouted the element she was using and concentrated, making a tornado as tall as herself flow around the room and toss the monsters around, some were getting destroyed, but some just landed and headed toward Amy. Amy quickly replied to this by using the tornado on them again, finally destroying the monsters. This however, took a lot of energy to cast; Amy was the first and so far only person in Lyoko with mana. It didn't bug her at first, but as she trained harder and harder, waiting the day she would have to face off against Xana or even _them _again, she knew she couldn't last too long unless either her mana was revoked or if there was a larger supply. Either way would have to take a lot of programming.

Amy's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the shield breaking, which made her wide eyed; all shield were down and the Heart was defenseless! She immediately used her wind to fly up to the Heart to see a cloaked figure charging a ball of energy. She gasped as the energy ball was let loose and let out a cry before she collided with it and into the Heart. The figure seemed to be confused, but soon saw a light coming from the Heart that seemed to grow every second. The figure fled the room, as the light seemed to go through the walls.

Jeremie was freaking out at this point, "What's happening?"

Mr. Karren was the one to respond, "I have absolutely no idea."

He knew what happened partially, he knew his daughter was shot into the Core of Lyoko and somehow is now causing a light that is devirtualizing monsters to shine through the entire sector. The light was almost to everyone in Lyoko and they were also panicking.

"Don't worry!" Mrs. Karren said, "The materialization possess is underway so you'll end up back here safely!"

"That makes me feel so much better," Odd said, now slightly panicked, "Is this gonna hurt?"

Mrs. Karren paused, "Maybe"

The light then engulfed the Lyoko gang and they safely came back to Earth in threes, but Amy had yet to appear in the scanner.

Amy didn't know how long she was out but she awoke to floating in a white space in her Lyoko form. This must be a blank drive, she thought, but how did I get here?

"Where am I?" she said to noone in particular, testing her vocals; they hadn't changed a bit. But what startled her was that her voice was echoed back seconds later, with a little distortion.

"That's creepy," Amy muttered with a slight shiver. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her; it was her! Before Amy could fully decide it was a clone she saw little details that weren't her. Her black bet was missing, replaced by a sewed in red line that looked like it wasn't an addition. She then noticed gems of different colors on her staff right bellow the orb, and it surrounded here the orb sat. The last change was the eyes; instead of the chocolate brown she'd come to know and love it was a luminous yellow.

"Who are you?" Amy asked the nearly twin figure. The figure smiled and responded in Amy's exact voice, "You know who I am."

Amy felt weird, it was like she was talking to herself; she was hearing her own voice after all. Amy shook her head, "I don't."

"Then you will, in time" The figure then stepped towards Amy and spoke again, "I shall grant you power beyond what you have. In exchange I ask only one thing; protection in any way you can."

The figure was then not even a yard in front of Amy when she extended her right arm for a handshake, "May we have this deal?"

Amy was hesitant at first, but she seemed to know this person, or thing, somehow. It creped her out but if she was going to get out of this blank drive she needed some help. Amy reached with her own right hand then gently grasped the figure's already extended hand. The figure smiled as a familiar glow came from the handshake and engulfed the both of them, Amy then felt herself fall out of the scanner; safe and sound.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe Moonscope is actually making a season 5! It's a miracle! Go see the details gotten so far at CodeLyokoUnited's YouTube channel!

Never in her life had Amy felt so tired, it was as if she had been up for more than twenty-four hours; technically she had. She could barely even see who pulled her out of the scanner and tried to hammer her with questions, it wasn't long after that when she finally passed out due to fatigue.

Mrs. Karren had been working with the Super Calculator for quite some time, but had no progress on finding her own daughter. It made her slightly depressed she couldn't find Amy at all, and the only trace of her is from the center of the Core; which now was fully protected by three shields. From reviewing the tapes, which Jeremie was thrilled to know there was a filming feature in the Super Computer, the figure tried to destroy the Core and Amy got in the way of the blast causing her to not collide with the Core, but enter it. If Amy somehow appeared she knew her husband would want to do immediate analysis, she did herself but not until she knew her daughter was physically and mentally stable; it had been a tough, long session after all.

Suddenly, when working a few days after Amy had disappeared, Mrs. Karren saw that the Super Calculator was starting the materialization process.

"It couldn't be!" She proclaimed around before typing vigorously, trying to see who was being materialized. She saw that indeed it was the only human left in Lyoko, her daughter. She scrambled down to the scanner room just in time to see her daughter fall down to the bottom of the scanner with nearly closed eyes. Mrs. Karren rushed over to see of her daughter was all right and pulled her out of the scanner.

"Amy, Amy! Can you hear me?" Mrs. Karren said, while she held her daughter. Amy didn't respond, she only closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. Mrs. Karren calmed down, realizing Amy needed to rest, and her body was technically active for more than 50 hours. It was time for the two of them to head home; so-with Amy gently in her arms, Mrs. Karren left the factory for home.

Amy woke up to a white ceiling and a comfortable half mattress, half waterbed covered in yellow sheets. She sat up to see a desk in front of a window, holding small boxes and a laptop that was plugged into the wall to charge. The walls of the small room were white, unpainted, and have small remnants of wallpaper that was torn down before they moved in. Scattered all over the room were boxes of many different sizes, some opened and some were still seal tight.

Amy stretched before she subconsciously figured out why she was in her bed; she was in that blank drive, met a pseudo-clone of herself, and she saw the factory before she passed out; someone must have brought her here, most likely one of her parents. It was time to find out, Amy got out of bed a quickly stretched upwards until the sleepiness was out of her joints. She then proceeded downstairs and into the living room to find her mom watching TV. Mrs. Karren perked up and smiled at her daughter, "It's been nearly a day, sleepy head,"

Amy wasn't amused, "I feel like I hit my head,"

Mrs. Karren looked calm, "You fell out of the scanner, I had seconds to catch you,"

Amy was slightly curious why her mother was so calm about it; maybe she got it out of her system, Amy thought. She ignored her thoughts seconds later when her mother spoke again, "Everyone's been worried about you, and don't worry, they got another story."

"Well what did happen?" Amy rubbed her head as she spoke. Mrs. Karren simply responded, "You got knocked into the unshielded core and disappeared in a flash of light,"

Amy blinked, piecing the events before the blank drive, she was protecting the core and then she saw… one of _them!_ And then she defended the core herself. She started to explain, "Mom, it was one of _them._"

Mrs. Karren's calm face started to show some shock, "Then… oh Amy, we really should see if you're alright!"

Amy nodded, not even making an attempt to tell her own mother about the pseudo-clone. Her mother stood up and they made their way to the factory by car. They first went to the Super Calculator to check if any towers were active, none were. Mrs. Karren sighed in slight relief, "Well, there won't be immediate interference. But I'm only going to send you to Lyoko if there seems to be a problem. Even then, you'll be next to a tower."

Amy nodded before she made her way down to the scanner room and into the leftmost scanner. Mrs. Karren then started up the scanning program.

"Let's see…" Mrs. Karren spoke through the mic, "There doesn't seem to be any problems… but some changes have been made, specifically combat changes."

Amy silently wondered if that pseudo-clone did something to her, what were her words… I shall give you power… in exchange for protection. Is this what she meant?

Mrs. Karren interrupted her thoughts; "I'm going to send you to Lyoko to test this. You get in the tower at the first sign of trouble, ok?"

Amy nodded, "Ok,"

In seconds Amy appeared on Lyoko and saw a floating camera in front of her, one of her father's programs that makes it easier to record events on Lyoko. A gasp of shock was heard from the sky, "Amy! Your form has changed!"

Amy looked over herself to see her black belt was gone, replaced by the red sash she saw on the pseudo-clone. She then looked at her staff, knowing it was the other thing that changed, and saw the base that held the orb had six colored gems; red, blue, brown-gold, a heavily dark purple, green, and yellow. Yellow and purple seemed to be on opposite sides as well as blue and red, leaving the brown-gold and green opposite from each other was well. When Amy was done looking over herself she noticed the camera looking over every detail.

"Well, it's just your clothes, but I wonder what those gems are for?" Mrs. Karren mused, "Do you want to see or do you think you're ok for now?"

Amy shook her head, "It looks to be a utility increase, let's not give them a chance to see what I've got,"

Mrs. Karren smiled, "Alright, I'm bringing you in then. School will be over soon so you can go see your friends,"

Amy smiled, friends. Amy missed her friends back in America, but the friends here were nice as well. She thought about this while she got out of the scanner and stretched. All this time she desperately wanted to go back to America but now that she had a group of friends, especially a group that she could talk to about Lyoko, France seemed to be a better place again because of them.

School was boring for the Lyoko gang for the past several days, after the attack on Amy and the strange light that caused the to devirtualize it seemed Xana had no energy left to hinder or destroy them. Although it was normal for Xana to attack once every few days, everyone felt that they should be on their guard; they had no idea how powerful Xana was now that it was free from the super computer.

Finally school was over for the day and the Lyoko gang headed off into the park in the general area of the manhole covering that they use to go to the factory to talk about the current situation in private. In the area, Ulrich and Jeremie were leaning against trees while Yumi was sitting against one and everyone else scattered themselves on the ground. Jeremie was the first to speak after they made sure no one was around, "I don't know about you guys, but something about that light still doesn't seem right."

Ulrich quickly responded, "It felt like an attack but it didn't have the same force."

Odd perked his eyebrow, "So…? Misjudge?"

Jeremie tapped him chin as he continued, "Maybe. But from the data I was able to get before Mrs. Karren sealed off the data of that day is that the attack wasn't from Xana at all!"

Aelita was skeptical, but spoke calmly, "But it's only Xana or us on Lyoko, what else could it have possibly come from?"

Jeremie turned his head towards Aelita, "I'm trying to figure that out, but the files are locked tight and either one of Amy's parents is at the Super Calculator whenever I want to try from there."

Odd let out a 'meh' sound, "If anyone can figure this out, it's you Einstein!"

Jeremie smiled, "Thanks Odd,"

"No problem!"

Aelita then stood up, "I'm going to go see Amy."

Everyone nodded to her, last night Amy fell out of the scanner and into her mother's arms; Aelita was the first to know other than Amy's parents because she got a call from Mrs. Karren asking her to help get Amy upstairs into her room since her husband was already in a deep and heavy sleep.

Yumi stopped her with a few words, "We're all worried,"

She then walked up to Aelita and smiled, "Let's all go see her."

Ulrich shrugged, "Might as well, I bet she'd love to see us all."

Odd displayed his usual goofy grin before he shot himself up and cheered. So they all went on their way towards the gate of the school grounds.

Deep within the confines of the Internet was a fortress that could be described as a darker version of Sector Five. Xana stood within it's midst surrounded by three other figures, their features cloaked by the darkness while Xana stood in a spotlight.

"You're will has been stronger than we first thought," the first figure said darkly. Xana had its guard up and spoke, "I'm done being your puppet!"

The second figure laughed, "So you're going to resume you're original purpose to try and destroy us? We've become more powerful, you know this as well,"

The third figure then scoffed, "Outlived puppet,"

Xana growled at the third figure before the first figure spoke again, "This puppeteering has become tiresome. It's time we did things ourselves."

The first figure then walked out of the darkness and into the spotlight, revealing its features. It was noticeably taller than Xana and stared at it with crystal blue eyes and smooth, ear tipped length, blonde hair. This figure was cloaked in an outfit like Xana's but much more regal and colored black. The figure smirked softly then spoke in it's appealing voice, "You should be happy, Xana. This is what you've wanted, right?"

Xana, deep inside, was happy its freedom was finally happening; but it also meant he had seconds to escape before the three figures attempted to destroy it. Xana could see that the third figure was raring to do so; the second was calmly watching, as if attempting to calculate Xana's next move.

Xana then returned its attention to the first figure when it touched Xana's forehead, Xana then spoke, "It is what I wanted, Suna. But know that the nanosecond you remove the virus, I'll escape from here without a scratch."

The blonde figure's smirk narrowed to a calm frown, "We'll see, Xana; we'll see."

Within seconds Xana felt a weight lifted from him, but it kept it's guard up. As soon as the weight was completely gone Xana turned into smoke just as a blade from the third figure came down where Xana was. Xana took no time in fleeing the scene. The third figure was raring to go after Xana but was cut of by Suna speaking, "Let Xana go."

The third figure then growled, "It'll go back to them and fight with them!"

The second remained calm, "You did give them another piece, but I wonder if Xana will end up a pawn like it did with us."

Suna held red energy in its hand, which Suna promptly crushed to dust, "Xana is merely a nuisance, we proved that long ago. Kuno, you will have patience,"

The third figure, Kuno then calmed down and looked towards Suna, "Having too much will-"

The second figure growled, "Don't you dare finish that statement!"

Kuno then immediately stopped talking, "It's true Yuna!"

Suna was tired of this bickering, "Enough, both of you. We have much more important plans to be worrying about."

Yuna then smiled beneath the hood, "What is our next move?"

Suna then thought about it, "Let's see of those kids are as strong as we think."

Amy found herself at Kadic sooner than she thought, although she didn't have the first idea of where to look for everyone since the school day was over; for all she knew they all lived out of school at separate houses. Amy sighed and waited by the gate, deciding she would wait there for a half hour then return home. Luckily, she only had to wait about fifteen minutes. She saw the group she was looking for coming towards her, at first not noticing her. Aelita was the first to notice her by smiling and running up to her, "You're awake!"

The others followed and were relived to see Amy unharmed, Jeremie was the first to question her, "What happened, exactly?"

Odd explained in more detail, "Yea, all your parents told us is that an attack from you and Xana converged,"

Amy blinked, was the explanation my mom gave them really that simple? She decided to ignore the question and nod, "Yea, I must have been knocked out or something. I don't remember much."

Jeremie eyed her suspiciously for only a second until he looked as if he'd accepted her explanation. Yumi then spoke, "That must have been some attack."

Ulrich nodded in agreement while Odd went on to make a joke, "Could have been worse, you could have forgotten everything."

Jeremie then spoke, "In any case, we still need to be prepared for whatever happens next,"

Amy smiled softly, "Yea…"

After their conversation everyone went their separate ways; Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita went to the dorms while Amy and Yumi went home. Amy still made no attempt to take to anyone about the pseudo-clone, she didn't feel it was necessary to tell someone even if she wanted to say something about it. Still, she knew that soon she would have to tell her newfound friends about the prototypes: Suna, Yuna, and Kuno.


	7. Chapter 7

Some people are confused, that was supposed to happen. Also if you want a sneak peak at a later scene in this, or any of my works, go to my Doctor Who/Portal fic and enter the contest. Very simple.

When Amy arrived at home she noticed her father on the couch, looking as if he was waiting for her, "You're mother told me your Lyoko form changed after you were knocked into the Core; what happened?"

Amy sighed and sat next to her father, "One of the prototypes tried to destroy the Heart, I blocked it with my form and was knocked into the Heart. I don't remember anything else."

After so much time, even talking to people she trusts with her life and secrets, Amy still believes it not necessary to talk about the blank drive; it's almost as if talking about it was forbidden to her.

He father sighed, "I'll tell your mother to run a diagnostic on the Core while she's there, maybe the Core changed you."

Something clicked in Amy's mind, if what her father said is correct the pseudo-clone was the Heart! It made sense, the Heart was not built with a consciousness and so when she collided with it, the Heart copied that consciousness and improved upon it! After it improved itself it copied power improvements onto Amy. The Heart wanted Amy to protect it!

Her father interrupted her thoughts, "Amy, are you alright?"

Amy blinked her eyes, snapping back to reality and nodded, "I'm alright, really."

Amy's father looked at her for a moment, and then accepted that statement as the truth. Amy then dismissed herself silently and went upstairs to her room.

Later that night, Amy dreamed a strange dream, and it felt more real than any dream she ever had. She, through her own eyes, saw the blank drive again. Unlike last time, the Pseudo-clone was there almost like she was waiting for her. The Pseudo-clone regarded her and smiled, "I knew it would work, welcome Amy"

Amy frowned, "You said I'd know who you are, you were right, Heart."

The Pseudo-clone's smile descended to a calm frown, "Yes, I am the Core of Lyoko. But being called a heart is refreshing, even after all the times you've called me that."

Amy started to relax again, "Why do you need me to protect you?"

"It's not just you, it's just that you made me an AI."

"Just by being shot into you?"

Heart sighed, "That day, if I did nothing you would not exist."

Amy fell down from her standing position and landed on the invisible ground, "What?"

"Your profile was tearing because of mine and Kuno's energy colliding with you at the epicenter of the explosion caused by their collision. If you did survive you'd have a severe or fatal disorder."

Amy gritted her teeth, "So, this is just making up for nearly killing me?"

Heart was very blunt, "Partly."

Amy was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Heart continued, "It is… strange, yes. Even if that didn't happen I would come to you."

Amy spoke quieter, "So, you'd stay after the debt is paid."

"Yes, but I cannot if Lyoko is shut down."

Amy stood back up, "I…I'll help. Thank you Heart, I owe you much."

Heart came closer to Amy and hugged her, "Our feelings are mutual. But remember this Amy; one day they will figure out I came to you,"

Heart pulled away from Amy and gently held her shoulders, "And when that day comes, they will pursue you. Are you prepared for that?"

Amy's expression turned to confidence, "I'll try to be."

Heart then faded into nothingness in front of Amy's eyes. Amy looked around to try and find her before she heard the last words from her dream, "I'll be with you."

Amy awoke to her alarm for school with a startle. She moaned and turned to her side to turn off the alarm. A few seconds after she deactivated the alarm she opened her eyes and was shocked on how well she remembered last night's dream. Heart… everything she said… her own reactions; she remembered it all as if she consciously finished the conversation. She tried to figure out why for a minute before she realized she needed to get ready for school; she can't go to class in her pajamas after all.

The gang all gathered by the dorms as they waited for the commuters, Amy and Yumi, to arrive. They also kept a wandering eye out for Xana, but didn't see the coal-haired specter at all. Ulrich was worried from this, "You think Xana's gonna change strategy?"

Jeremie mused over it for a few seconds, "It's likely, but you never know."

Odd then shrugged, "Well, we'll know for sure once we're in class, right?"

Jeremie nodded, "Right."

Ulrich looked over to the right to Amy walking towards them. When she joined the group Aelita smiled, "Nice to finally see you at school."

Amy sighed, "Nice to be back too."

Aelita noticed her sigh, "You worried about something?"

Amy perked up and stuttered, "N-no it's nothing, really!"

A voice came from behind her, "That's stuttering says otherwise,"

Everyone turned to see Yumi had arrived, Aelita had also noticed Ulrich's calm face turn to a smile when he laid eyes upon her. Meanwhile Amy groaned, knowing she had to say something, "Ok, there is something; somehow my program was altered."

Jeremie's interest was peeked, "Altered?"

Yumi joined everyone on the bench before Amy continued, "Mom wanted to check and see if that light did anything to me, somehow it did but mostly combat changes."  
Yumi let out a comment, "I didn't even think our Lyoko forms could change."

Amy stated simply, "You can, but your original form is what Lyoko has taken from your personality, interests, and any kind of combat abilities you might not even know about then puts it into a pure battle form."

Ulrich smirked, "Is that why Odd looks like a cat instead of a dog?"

Amy shrugged, "I still don't know everything about the system but that's probably from personality."

Yumi then wondered aloud, "So why are you a mage?"

Amy mused, "Probably because in every game I've played I'd be a mage."

She then shrugged, "All I know is that Lyoko can bring out things in people. Whether or not that's a good thing is up for debate."

Jeremie then thought back to his own Lyoko form for a brief moment, remembering the embarrassment he's suffered by stepping foot on Lyoko. Luckily he didn't have to think of it much because the group heard the first bell ring, signaling that they needed to get to their classes.

Xana had to find something to attach to and fast, sure it was currently surviving by jumping between multiple wireless connections but sooner or later it'd have nothing to connect to at all and fade away. It needed to find its co-creators and their daughter quickly. Normally this is an easy task but with it not having a main hub, it had to be careful and jump from devices and wireless connections to where it wanted to go. Xana also didn't want to risk dipping into the Internet too much otherwise Kuno and its rashness might hunt it down and stop Xana from its primary functions. For too long it had been used to attempt to destroy the adversaries he'd come to know and almost destroy one it was never meant to harm. Xana quickly thought back to Sector Five and how it helped Amy escape to the Core, what that did to her it may never know. Xana had to admit its curiosity, it made a note to ask Amy about it when Xana was secure in a device or connection. Regardless, it had to find her parents and fast; for who knows what Suna, Yuna, and Kuno plan now that Xana is gone from their control.

In a matter of minutes Xana made its way to the wi-fi inside its co-creator's current residence. They took notice of its presence immediately, most likely because Xana took over a cell phone that was right next to them. Mr. Karren was the first to speak, "Xana is that you?"

The cell phone rung, as if a phone call was taking place, Mrs. Karren answered it and put the phone on speaker so they could hear Xana respond, "Yes, it's me."

Mrs. Karren sounded serious, "Does that mean they freed you?"

Xana responded, "Yes, and they tried to destroy me but I escaped and found you two."

"Do you now what their next move is?" Mr. Karren asked and got a 'no' from the speaker. Mrs Karren didn't seem too worried about this, "Well then Xana, time for you to fight against them, as it is one of your primary functions."

Xana spoke as if it was making a vow "I'll make up for the mistakes of the past."

Mr. Karren then spoke, "So then you know what to do. First jump to Amy's cell phone and explain the situation to her. I'm sure she'll tell the other kids."

Xana winced, "They won't believe me at first,"

Mrs. Karren was convinced otherwise, "You'll have Amy to back you up. They'll believe you."

Xana sounded much more optimistic after that, "Very well then, I'll be off."

A strange noise emitted from the phone as Xana exited it, the call also ended after it exited the phone. Mrs. Karren turned the phone off and smiled, "I'm glad he's finally free."

Mr. Karren seemed to have a different attitude towards this event, "It is a good thing. However it means they'll make their own moves, and who knows how much restraint they'll use."

Mrs. Karren smile turned to a frown, "I guess you're right."

During school Amy was mostly spacing out wondering what to do. She felt some ease out of telling the group about her new combat changes, but she felt she had a battle going on inside her between telling someone about the blank drive and keeping it hidden. It kept her from concentrating in class, making her feel like an idiot in front of everyone. The gang took notice to this but thought it was just some sickness, who knows the effects of what happened to her in Lyoko. Thankfully, the day went by quickly for everyone and Amy decided to rest on a bench before heading to lunch. She nearly fell asleep too, but then she heard her phone ring, recognizing the ring to be one of her favorite songs. She opened the phone and saw the one who was calling was ID'd as Xana. Amy immediately accepted the call and put her phone to her ear, "Did they do it? Are you free?"

The voice that answered back was the exact same voice the AI used in the faux body it used for the first day of classes, "Yes… and I would like to deeply apologize for everything I did to you during their control."

Amy smiled, "It wasn't your fault, I'm just glad you're back to normal at long last."

Xana made and agreeing tone, "Indeed, and I'm ready to fulfill my purposes, namely protecting you and defeating my elder siblings."

Amy's tone turned serious, "So, why do I get the feeling you need to tell me something?"

"Now that I'm free I need to… apologize to the others who have been roped into our problems." Xana didn't seem happy to admit it, in fact it sounded slightly scared. Amy realized Xana meant Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi; she thought they wouldn't believe Xana one bit, she had to back him up on this, "I'll help you, but I can tell it'll be difficult for them to accept the truth."

Xana agreed grimly, "Then shall we get it over with?"

Amy let out an agreeing grunt; "You're just in the phone, right?"

Xana spoke in a more calmed tone, "Yes, you can close the call if you so wish. Also don't worry, these calls will not show up on bills since it is technically caalling itself."

Amy pulled her phone away from her ear, "Then open a call when I open it next,"

Xana then stopped the call, in order to think in silence. Amy put her phone back in her pocket and headed towards the cafeteria, where the Lyoko gang currently was. Amy casually grabbed her lunch and sat down next to the gang with a nervous face, "Um… guys, I need to tell you something."

Everyone at the table looked at her in curiosity, Odd even stopped eating to listen. This made Amy slightly more nervous, but she continued anyway, "I know this is going to sound completely insane and untrue but I need you all to hear me out."

Jeremie perked an eyebrow, "What could possibly sound so crazy but be true?"

Amy took a deep breath and opened her phone, then put it on speaker after she received a phone call; no noise emitted from it but Amy spoke, "What you know about Xana is a lie."

Disbelief immediately showed across everyone's face before Urlich spoke, "What do you mean, 'a lie'?"

A noise emitted from the phone, "I was controlled."

Odd's eyes widened, "X-Xana?"

Xana spoke again, in a more nervous tone, "Yes, its me."

Amy started to explain, "Xana is currently in my phone because it's no longer connected to the super computer."

Yumi looked at the phone, "Xana's inside the phone? How can he be disconnected from the super computer anyway?"

Amy continued, "Because mom, dad, and Franz never designed Xana to be strict to the super computer, Xana can go into any device and make it home."

Jeremie was still skeptical, "If Xana was being controlled, who was the controller and why?"

Xana was about to speak before Amy cut in, "I'll explain as much as I can…then you'll have to listen to Xana. Believe me when I say that this is the truth."  
Aelita trusted Amy, she felt deep down that somehow she was telling the truth, "I'll listen."

Amy smiled and started to delve into her memories and what she has been told, "Xana wasn't the first AI designed for Lyoko. In fact there were three before it. Suna, Yuna, and Kuno were theses three AI, each of them served their own purpose within Project Carthage. One day the men in black found the lab and nearly destroyed it, my parents were lucky the Return to the Past program was complete and functional; they used it but some things weren't repaired,"

Yumi took a wild guess, "The AI?"

Amy nodded, "For some reason, the damage within the super computer was not fixed, despite the hardware itself was fixed. The AI started acting weird as Lyoko neared its completion; Suna kept saying strange things and started using the tower system to harm people. The others followed in his madness and as a response Xana was created in order to destroy them and protect Aelita and I."

Aelita gasped, "Xana's suppose to protect us?"

Xana made a confirmation noise, "Yes, and I must apologize for being so weak to succumb to their control."

Jeremie was slightly intrigued, "How did they get control over you?"

Xana winced, "they took me on at once and made sure I was drained before they tried, then Suna installed a virus within me. I was their complete puppet… that is with exception of the Marabounta incident…"

Jeremie sighed, remembering that incident before Xana continued, "I tried with all my might to break their control while they tried to steal the keys, I really did, I even cracked it. Then Amy came along and I finally broke free of the virus. Now… they'll try to destroy me instead of controlling me. Along with anyone that tries to stand in their way."

Jeremie tried to summarize the conversation, "So, you're saying over the entire time we've fought you, you've been a puppet by three other and possibly more malicious AIs instead of doing your true purpose to protect the children of those who created you."

Xana stated simply, "That is correct."

Ulrich had his doubts, "If this is all true, then-"

Ulrich's question was cut off by the sound of a student screaming in the distance.


End file.
